


Wading Through the Dark

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fic, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had always fought the darkness but he didn't usually have to fight alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wading Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Table: #1-Elemental  
> Prompt #1: Dark  
> Spoilers: Up to the tail end of Season Five but before finale.

Even before learning of what lurked in the shadows of the world, Sam had feared the dark as any child would. It was rarely a problem though because Dean was always close and above everyone else he trusted his brother to protect him. Once he was finally told the truth, that monsters and ghosts did exist, Sam could handle it and all because he still had his big brother at his side and now he knew the proper methods to kill the things that lurked.

Then he left for Stanford and was alone; the darkness seemed much thicker then. He spent many nights awake or with half remembered and fitful dreams. After meeting Jessica, his sleep returned to normal, not counting his demon related premonitions. Then he lost her and got his brother back in return. He was naturally delighted to be with Dean again but now he harbored a hatred for the creatures of the night to rival his father's. But just like when they were little, everything was alright because Dean was right there with him, all the way.

Until suddenly he wasn't and Sam was all alone again.

The darkness he so despised consumed him in a whirlwind of pain, loss, desperation and rage. With Ruby by his side Sam slept like the dead and dreamed of blood and regret.

By the time Dean was returned to him, Sam was too far gone in the darkness to ever make it back. Or so the angels believed. His dreams then were few and far between.

Then he released Lucifer from his prison and even Dean began to believe as the angels did. With the loss of the only support in his life, Sam too believed his failings as truth. The darkness was always with him now, under his skin, in his blood, and choking his heart. He dreamed of pretty promises and rotting, bloody flesh.

Then came the angel he had the most in common with and no matter what Lucifer tried to say it would never be the Morning Star. No, the one he was drawn to was also one of those who had hurt him the most.

Gabriel.

The Archangel with the biting wit and darkened humor. Who ran away from his family because everything had been falling apart and he couldn't stand the pain of watching it happen. Who was an angel in all the ways that mattered; truthful, righteous and just as damaged as Sam.

What the angel had seen in him, Sam still doesn't know but Gabriel had gotten it into his head that he wanted Sam and if that meant joining Team Free Will; then so be it. Whether or not they even wanted his help didn't seem to matter because once Gabriel wants something, he goes after it like a dog with a bone. No matter what Sam did or said, Gabriel never stopped, never gave up and Sam found himself overwhelmed. The things Gabriel did for him, some of which were so small and unimportant that Sam didn't even think Gabriel was aware of it, were things no one had ever bothered with before. In the end, it was those very same little things that finally won him over and for the first time in so very long his decision to be with Gabriel was one thing he could never regret.

Curling up with Gabriel at the end of every day brought him such comfort and even if he didn't deserve it, Sam was sick of being alone. And whenever the darkness started to creep in again, Gabriel was there to push it back with chocolate kisses and candy hugs. As long as Gabriel watched over him, Sam dreamed of sunlight.


End file.
